


牢笼（二）

by ppppporn



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Uchiha Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppppporn/pseuds/ppppporn
Summary: 祝阅读愉快，另跪求评论！！！！！QAQ
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 19





	牢笼（二）

离开砂之国腹地的小屋之后，佐子就仿佛失去了睡眠。无论鼬如何努力，少女也只能在兄长的怀里假寐片刻，稍有声音就会醒来。  
从砂之国到木叶有七天的距离，仅仅三天后佐子就出现了濒临猝死的症状，鼬不得不停下来照顾妹妹。少女像一个坏掉的人偶，对于兄长的问话只是报以微笑，全然不再开口。  
第四天，佐子又一次把食物全部吐出来后，鼬终于也无计可施了。  
如果说这世上还有什么刑罚可以触动鼬的话，那一定就是眼睁睁地看着最爱的人死亡。  
第五天的早晨，鼬抱着奄奄一息的妹妹，转头走回砂之国两个人的故居。  
曾经他以为自己无论如何都不会走到这一步，但是比起妹妹的生命，他选择放弃一切。  
鼬的唇碰上佐子的唇时，少女惊诧地睁大了眼睛。苦涩的药液随着轻吻缓缓流入喉中，这一次，奇怪的反射没有出现，药品顺利地流入了脏腑。  
“原谅我，佐子。“鼬紧紧地抱着妹妹，加深了这个苦涩的吻。  
“如果我们之间必须有一个人堕落的话，那一定是我。“  
他如是说到。

佐子的怪病持续了整整三个月。  
这三个月里，鼬遍寻名医，翻遍卷轴，也只明白这是一种奇怪的心病，通常因为生活中遭遇了极其严重的伤痛从而病发，一般来说并无药石可医，家属耐心陪伴的话会缓慢痊愈。鼬感到十分自责，佐子在他复活后的五个月里已经显著地表现出了异常，但他却没有向疾病的方向联想。况且这种怪病也有无法治愈而自戕的案例，一度令鼬十分紧张。  
好在两个人回到旧居后，佐子的病情没有再严重下去，勉强可以喂下去一些粥，偶尔也能在鼬的怀中沉睡一会儿。  
但佐子一直没有开口说话。只有鼬每天絮絮叨叨，说尽了一生的闲话。佐子偶尔微笑一下，剩余的时间里都宛如一个漂亮的人偶，沉默地卧在床榻上。  
第三个月的某一天傍晚，鼬喝着茶，正在给佐子缓慢地读着报纸，突然听到了一声“哥哥”。鼬猛然抬头，看到少女微笑地看着他，又唤了一声“哥哥”。  
鼬低下头，亲吻妹妹地手背，希望垂下的额发能够遮住眼眶中的泪水，“好些了吗？”  
“嗯，之前怎么也无法开口。“少女抬起手，拭去了兄长的泪水，”哥哥，我...”  
“我们再也不回木叶了。“鼬握住少女纤细的手腕，”就留在这里，过你喜欢的生活好不好。“  
佐子惶然地看着自己的兄长，“大筒木...”  
“先不管那些了，哪怕是无限月读也无法影响我们不是么，“鼬微笑着，把妹妹抱进怀里，”我们已经做得够多了，剩下的事，让鸣人六代目他们去烦恼吧。“  
鼬感觉到胸口一片温热，过了许久佐子才终于开口，“抱我好不好，哥哥。我好怕。”  
鼬轻轻地吻着妹妹地脸颊，“你还在生病，我的妹妹。”  
“你抱我，我就好了。“  
“你现在太虚弱，会痛的。“鼬无奈地解释到，试图转移话题，“现在可以告诉我你那些可怕的梦境了吗？”  
“你抱我，我就都告诉你。“  
久违的撒娇，根据文献记载，应该是病情好转的体现，鼬在心中松了一口气，开始熟练地应付胞妹，“等什么时候你能好好地吃下一碗饭我就答应你。”最近几个月里，佐子最好的记录只有三分之一碗粥，距离一碗饭还有很远的距离。  
于是鼬十分轻松。  
地看着佐子真的吃下了一碗饭。  
“抱我。“

“疼了就告诉我，不要勉强。“晚饭过后的三个小时里，佐子一直赌气地瘪着嘴巴看着他，令鼬十分吃不消。于是只好履行诺言，先多少满足妹妹一下。  
还好这一次一切都在鼬都掌控之中，没有再出现什么意外情况。  
把妹妹好好地安放在被褥里，伸手去拉睡袍衣襟的时候，少女就吓得一阵瑟缩。鼬微笑着捏了捏妹妹柔嫩的脸颊，“还太早了。”  
“我都十九岁了，哪里早了。“佐子微红着脸，轻轻握住兄长的手按在自己胸口。  
鼬笑着抱起妹妹，两人额头相抵，呼吸都交融在一起，“真的明白抱是什么意思吗？”  
“我，我当然明白了，“佐子涨红了小脸，”我的写轮眼可是能够看穿人心，读取记忆的...“  
鼬沉沉地笑了，像是小时候微笑地看着妹妹拙劣地模仿他的手里剑法一般，透着无尽地宽容，“放松，不然会痛。”  
鼬没有再去扯妹妹的睡袍，而是温柔地抱起她，让少女双腿分开地坐在他的身前。女孩微硬的耻骨抵着鼬的大腿，昭示着身体的打开。  
佐子感觉心脏砰砰直跳，羞耻地把脸埋在哥哥胸口，感觉到鼬的手顺着敞开的大腿逐渐向上，摸到了内裤边缘。  
“别这么紧张，佐子，”感觉到妹妹的僵硬，鼬无奈地低下头去吻她，津液甜蜜的交换带来了安全感，直到少女痉挛的大腿开始逐渐放松后，鼬才慢慢抱着妹妹的腰，摸向内裤深处。  
温热的小口羞怯地闭合着，只微微吐出了一点蜜液。  
仅仅探进一个指节，怀中的少女就下意识地挣动起来。鼬不得不抱紧妹妹，以免造成更大的痛苦。属于忍者的粗砺指尖不断深入，少女柔嫩的内壁柔软地欢迎着，娇怯地欢迎着所爱之人的开拓。  
但鼬很快遇到了阻隔，仅仅是在那个薄膜上轻轻触碰了一下，怀中的女孩就发出了痛苦的喘息。  
还是太稚嫩了，鼬叹息着，自那个魂牵梦萦的小穴里退出来，轻轻吮掉指尖的蜜液。  
“哥哥...“佐子咬着唇，湿漉漉的眼神直看进鼬的灵魂里。  
鼬压抑着直接闯入妹妹身体深处的冲动，转而把这个不知死活的孩子好好放平在床褥间。佐子抱住兄长的胳膊，“不要走。你答应了的...”  
鼬的指尖拂过少女额前的碎发，吞下了妹妹稚嫩的诱惑。是的，他答应了，但不是今天，不是佐子仍然病弱的现在。  
纯白的棉布内裤被拨到一边，鼬分开妹妹细嫩的双腿，埋首于那个湿润的小穴前。粉白的阴核，湿润的穴口都在温柔地诱惑着他，鼬握紧妹妹的双腿，缓慢地舔弄起来。  
佐子被鼬的行为吓坏了，“哥哥，那里好脏，不要...”  
鼬简直要被这孩子逗笑了，分开层层的嫩肉，他的牙齿划过阴核，满意地听到少女的小声尖叫。鼬决定稍稍惩罚一下这个不知收敛的孩子，吸吮着嫩弱的阴核作恶起来。  
陌生的潮水一般的快感席卷了佐子，令她觉得呼吸都有些困难。不知何时鼬的指尖已经深深地陷入纯白的肌理，佐子徒劳地试图挣扎，但被兄长牢牢分开的双腿颤抖着，全然无法闭合，“唔，哥哥，好痛，我的腿...不要...”  
但鼬显然没有停下的意思。他松开了妹妹的双腿，艳红的指痕留在白皙的腿间，让鼬也不得不兴奋起来，他握住妹妹的细腰，把这个柔弱的孩子拖向自己，看着她像个淫乱的娼妇般用双腿夹紧了他的腰。  
这是个危险的姿势，少女显然还没有准备好，鼬却几乎忍不住要侵入到妹妹的深处。  
硕大的龟头只轻轻地蹭过穴口，佐子就痛得哭叫起来。  
她也不是没有一剑穿心过，也不是没有在战斗中弄的遍体鳞伤过，但是在哥哥地怀里，这种痛，就是让她变得娇气起来，鼬才稍稍地顶开她的小口，佐子就痛得流出眼泪来，呜咽地攥住兄长手，求他停下来，“好痛，哥哥，啊...”  
鼬几乎立刻就退了出来，佐子娇气地爬起来，甩掉不知何时已经散乱地睡袍，赤裸着钻进哥哥怀里，丝毫不介意这个人就是弄疼她的罪魁祸首，“我疼，哥哥。”  
“那就不做了，带你去洗干净，好不好。“鼬克制着身下发烫的欲火，尽量温柔地抚摸妹妹细弱的脊背。  
佐子的眼角还带着泪，仰着头去亲吻自己的兄长，凌然的月光里，他们的长发纠缠在一起，仿佛再难分开。

这天夜里两个人都无法入睡。简单的清洗过后，鼬抱着妹妹，终于听到了数月来一直反复揣测的真相。  
其实佐子的梦境很简单，无非就是战场，杀戮，死亡与鼬的尸体。  
鼬离开的三年里，佐子独自一人经历了忍界大战，封印了辉夜姬，遍访大筒木的遗址并复活了鼬。这一切看起来十分顺利，少女一个人达成了无数人梦寐以求的成就，名震忍界，声闻五大国。  
然而这一切都存在着代价。  
鼬离世之后的每一个夜晚，佐子都无法安然入眠。失眠，频繁的战斗和流浪的生涯侵蚀着她的健康与精神，以致于屡次作出违背自己意志的杀戮行为。最终佐子不得不独自一人远离人烟地四处漂泊，并在精神濒临崩溃的边缘孤注一掷地使用了大筒木的密术。  
还好，术成功了，鼬重新回到了她身边。  
话说到这里的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
佐子没有提起鼬要回木叶的事情，鼬也没有再辩解。  
他只是低下头去，亲吻妹妹的唇，唇与舌交缠着，仿佛连灵魂都愿意就这样哺喂给对方。  
在这个夜晚将尽的黎明里，佐子终于获得了安眠。

这天傍晚，鼬终于决定和妹妹谈一谈木叶的事情。  
佐子的精神状态安定了许多，最关键的问题也得到了和解，鼬觉得是时候讨论一下忍界面临的问题。  
但佐子似乎并不这么想。  
面对妹妹沉默的态度，鼬感到很无奈。佐子却只是歪在兄长的怀中，抚摸着鼬的一绺长发。  
“我们不必回木叶，但大筒木的消息多少要知会给六代目。”  
少女沉默地翻了个身，抱紧鼬的腰。  
“总归不能丢下大家不管。”鼬无奈地劝到。他并不喜欢这种无力的感觉，但是如今能够对抗大筒木的人已经不是他，而是怀中持续撒娇的妹妹了。  
“哥哥想回木叶去。”陈述而不是询问的语气。  
“我确实曾发誓在暗中守护和平，”鼬解释道，“但那个我已经为和平而死了。现在的我只为你而活。”鼬摸着妹妹的长发，感觉胸前又有些湿润。  
佐子最近总是爱哭。  
“无论你的愿望是什么，我都会站在你身边。”  
“哥哥太狡猾了，明明知道我舍不得那些人死。”  
鼬抱紧妹妹，“我们可以送一只鹰回去。”  
“刺猬头肯定会来的。”佐子闷闷地回答。  
原来是因为鸣人君。“你不喜欢鸣人君吗？”鼬闻到了一丝不寻常的气息。  
“哼，还不是因为那个刺猬头...”佐子烦闷地摇摇头，没有再说下去。  
原来是这样，没有男人会不喜欢我的妹妹，鼬想，“鸣人君的确是个不错的选择，但我想，没有人能够勉强我的妹妹，不是么。”  
“你呢，你也不会勉强我吗。”佐子抬头，目光灼灼地看着他。  
怎么会舍得把你让给别人，鼬想着，低头吻住妹妹的唇。

不知怎么的又滚到了床上。  
明明正事儿还没有说完，柔软的家居服就褪去了一半。  
这并不像我，鼬想，可是过去的我已经死了。现在的我只为了妹妹而活着。又或者，从前的我也只是为了妹妹活着，和平与大义只是自我欺骗的借口？  
佐子抬起头，吻住鼬的喉结。鼬的理智开始蒸发，脑子里却朦胧地回忆起佐子小时候的样子，刚出生的时候只有那么一点大，被鼬抱在怀里，一放下就会开始哭。  
罪恶感沉重地笼罩了他。鼬还记得当初灭族后带着佐子逃走，自己精神崩塌地忙于晓的任务，无暇照顾妹妹，是只有八岁的佐子打理家务，自己照顾自己，乖乖地在家里等他回来。  
妹妹一直是他的精神救赎，作为罪人，保护这孩子是他活下去的唯一动力。  
后来他在战争中死去了，但妹妹冒险复活了他。  
是妹妹继承了他的愿望，为世界带来了脆弱的和平。现在也是妹妹在妥协，陪他回到自己痛恨的木叶去。  
我是因为觉得亏欠佐子，所以顺从了妹妹的愿望吗？  
不，不是的，整个世界都没有佐子重要。鼬低下头，收紧双臂，纠缠着妹妹的小舌。  
回想起佐子濒死卧床的情形，鼬感觉灵魂都在震颤。  
没有你的世界，大约怎样都无所谓。

这次似乎无论如何都想兄长真的抱她，佐子意外地主动。  
在少女努力地把兄长的阴茎吞入口中的时候，鼬感到一种隐秘的满足。  
在更早些的时候，刚刚步入青春期的时候，鼬也曾有过少年人必经的烦恼。夜夜梦到自己成年赤裸的妹妹可不是什么容易接受的事。那段时间鼬不得不用任务填满自己，每夜每夜地在止水那里过夜，根本不敢回家看见妹妹纯真的笑容。  
那是他一生中，唯一一段与妹妹疏远的时期。  
等到鼬终于接受了这种可怕的感情并能够把它紧压在理智深处的时候，鼬终于回到了家中，摸摸妹妹蔫蔫的小脑袋，沉沉地说了一声抱歉。  
那时候尽管佐子只有六岁，鼬也一反常态，不肯再和妹妹一起入眠。父母了然地答应了，佐子却执着地每天夜里钻进兄长的被子。  
鼬无法拒绝她。鼬从来也无法拒绝妹妹。  
很少有人能够在那双澄澈眼瞳的注视下说不，鼬深知妹妹的这种魔力。  
宛如饮鸩止渴，鼬感到危险又乐在其中。  
眼前妹妹跪在身前努力取悦他的姿态，与少年时期的梦境不谋而合，带给鼬一种生平罕有的快乐。无论背负着怎样的罪恶与禁忌，至少这一生中，这个美丽的少女是只属于他的东西。这大概是命运对于他，一个13岁的夜里被剥夺了一切的罪人，唯一的一点温柔。

尽管已经勉强可以吞下鼬的三根手指，但是真正进入的时候，佐子还是痛得腰都在抖。鼬几乎立刻就要退出来，佐子却抱紧了兄长了胳膊，不许他离开。  
尽管对于性事几乎一无所知，少女固执地认为她与鼬的关系就是这样苦乐交杂，甜蜜又罪恶，接近的过程中必然伴随着痛苦。与其说理解了兄长的温柔，不如说她感受到了鼬即将再一次离开的恐惧。  
这在鼬提出回到木叶的那一刻开始，就一直萦绕着她。  
鼬很在意木叶，很关系木叶的一草一木，这件事她一直是清楚的，所以更加无法界定鼬心中，自己与木叶孰轻孰重。鼬是为了木叶去世的，为了战胜木叶的敌人而耗尽了生命，倒在了妹妹怀中，只留下一句轻飘飘的“已经没有留恋”。  
兄长也和自己一样，对仅存的血亲有着扭曲的爱恋吗？眼前的一切，是否只是兄长为了挽回妹妹的生命而作出的努力呢？  
佐子什么都不清楚。  
少女心中唯一明晰的，是鼬现在在她的身体里。只有这一点，她愿意付出一切去延长哪怕片刻。  
她莫名地就哭了起来。明明就在哥哥的怀里，在这个世界上最安全的地方，她还是觉得随时会失去一切。  
鼬叹息地抱紧妹妹，“佐子，别害怕。”  
少女抽泣着环住兄长的背，在这个相互都赤裸的时刻，终于开始了毫无顾忌的撒娇，“你说...你说你没有留恋了...一切都是为了木叶...可是现在木叶好好的，你还要回去。”  
“你说，你希望世界和平。可是...可是现在和平了，明明已经不需要忍者了，你还要回木叶去。“  
鼬沉默地抚摸着妹妹的肩背，一时不知道该如何回答。  
而佐子的控诉还在继续，“回到木叶去，你肯定要把我嫁给刺猬头！我哭了一整夜你都没有发现！”  
鼬的嘴角勾起一丝苦笑，“好吧，我的妹妹。如果你这样希望的话。”  
入侵少女的身体是十分美妙的享受，佐子哭泣的时候，身下的小穴还在绞紧，让鼬不得不喘息。他已经无暇顾及妹妹的感受，有些粗鲁地把少女按在床褥之间，抓紧那截纤细的腰肢，一口气挺入深处。  
这样的事情他幻想了有多少次？已经无法计算了。  
就像眼下他血管里沸腾的欲望。  
佐子一生都几乎和他在一起，恐怕并不清楚自己的美丽。  
鼬却是深深地为之深陷沉沦。  
无数次地，他幻想着把妹妹按在身下，看这个少女颤抖哭泣，吞下他的精液，为他怀孕生子。  
他曾经自虐般地修炼，以谴责自己的罪恶，却不敢想象他的妹妹也是这样希望的。  
他把吻痕刻在这具柔白身躯的每一个角落，直到血丝从嫩白的肌肤深处渗出来，直到少女发出脆弱的哭声。  
他丧失理智般地沉溺于此，生平第一次放纵自己，松开了理智地枷锁，只是深深地，彻底地拥有眼前这个美丽的身体，他的妹妹，他一生的挚爱。  
而佐子从未见过这样的鼬。  
被鼬按住肩膀跪在床褥间进入的时候，她觉得自己像猛兽叼在嘴边的一块肉，就要被吞吃入腹了。鼬的手指深深地陷在她的腰部，佐子觉得自己肯定已经流血了。  
鼬从未这样对待过她，但奇异的，她却觉得这件事似乎理所应当是这样的。尽管很痛，痛得她一直在哭，但快乐却充盈着她的身体。  
拥抱她的人，是鼬。带给她痛与快乐的人，也是鼬。  
这比什么都重要。  
“哥哥，不要离开我。“她如是说到。  
鼬低下头，沉迷地吻着少女肌肤里渗出的血珠，“给我生个孩子吧。佐子。“  
他抱起妹妹，纤弱的少女像一只蝴蝶，钉死在了他的阴茎上。  
就这样成为我的东西吧，我亲爱的妹妹，永远也不要回头。

**Author's Note:**

> 祝阅读愉快，另跪求评论！！！！！QAQ


End file.
